1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to security systems for a structure and the area surrounding the structure. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of designing a complex security system that enables determining the efficacy of the security system in real-word scenarios prior to implementation of the actual system components and enables efficient personnel training.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multitude of instances exist wherein it is desirable to implement a security system for a given area. Such an area, or security area, may be of any size and may include structures, facilities supporting the structures, infrastructures, grounds within a defined perimeter, and outer perimeter grounds and structures. The security area may be a single family dwelling, a multiple family dwelling, a business facility, a government or military installation, or a natural area such as a park or preserve. In some cases, a security system is designed along with the security area. In other cases, security systems are implemented in existing structures and areas.
Security systems today may include sophisticated sensor technology, monitoring systems, command and control systems and security personnel. It is quite obvious that even smaller systems can become expensive to implement, and once implemented, gaps in the security system can be costly in terms of property loss and/or personal injury or loss of life.
Typically, new or retro-fit systems are designed by receiving customer requirements with specifications of the security area. The security system designer uses the customer requirements, specifications and allocated budget to select system elements and methods to secure the area. Once accepted, the system is physically implemented and tested. The system tests typically consist of physical testing of the system elements, i.e. providing a known input to test for an expected output within element specifications.
In rare cases, the overall security system is tested using mock drills once the system is installed and operational. In some cases, existing systems are tested by these mock drills, but these drills can be labor intensive, will disrupt normal work hours and schedules of the facility, and may fail to account for certain scenarios of breach. Therefore, there is a need to reduce labor and facility/workforce time required to test security systems and to train personnel on installed security systems.
Sometimes rework is required due to specification changes, unforeseen obstacles, or testing results revealing one or more selected elements do not meet customer requirements. These rework operations can become quite costly and cause delay in system completion. Therefore, there is a need to reduce rework of security system elements by optimizing the security system prior to installation.
Electrical circuit modeling is known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,524 to Pauna for “System and method for simulation of integrated hardware and software components.” The '524 patent describes a system and method for simulation of integrated hardware and software components. The described system includes a cycle-accurate simulator where X-number of simulator cycles is equivalent to Y-number of cycles on a simulated hardware component. The cycle-accurate simulator models stages of an operation execution pipeline for a desired hardware component (e.g., a central processing unit). The cycle-accurate simulator may indicate how long an operation takes to execute and may indicate the timing and sequence of operations as they occur. The cycle-accurate simulator is preferably event driven, and events are used to determine timing behavior and interactions of hardware and software components in a simulation. The cycle-accurate simulator also may be used in an “instruction timing” mode, where the number of cycles required for a general operation is determined, but the order or timing of individual operations that make up the general operation are not simulated.
The system described in the '524 patent further includes a simulator library for modeling and verifying hardware components of a desired electronic device. The simulator library may include built-in models for simulating multiple internal and external hardware components (e.g., central processing units, memory, memory management units, caches, timers, universal asynchronous receiver transmitters and digital signal processors). The built-in models return a number of cycles on the cycle-accurate simulator executed for a desired simulated operation. The simulator library may also include simulator interface routines for setting a clock for a simulated component to a new clock speed, coordinating between a simulator library clock and a cycle-accurate simulator clock, handling events that occur before or during a current clock cycle, changing interrupt vectors and interrupt priority levels, providing notification of changes in registers during a simulated operation, or for setting one or more individual sub-components (e.g., status bits) of a simulated hardware component. The simulator library with built-in models and routines is used as an interface to the cycle-accurate simulator.
Modeling techniques such as those described in the '524 patent are only applicable to a circuit-level system. In other words, the method is essentially an automated circuit and software analysis. These modeling techniques do not address real-world implementation and cannot be extended to designing and testing the functionality of a complete security system in real-world situations. There is no recognition of the problem with meeting all technical system requirements and then having an outside force intentionally attempting to defeat or otherwise breach the system.
There is a need for a system and method for designing a security system and testing the design and proposed system architecture prior to implementing the system. There is a need also for a system and method of testing existing security systems with reduced labor and enhanced coverage of a wide range of breach scenarios. The typical security system lacks efficient training capability. Therefore, there is a need for more efficient training in real-world scenarios while minimizing labor and work-hour disruptions.